Turo Episode1: A New Beginning
by Supermeip
Summary: A new experiment winds up on the island of kauai and hes about to cause a whole lot of trouble
1. Gateway

**Lilo and Stitch is Disney's**

**the storyline, Joey, and, Crator are mine**

* * *

**UNIVERSE:TRISILLION/ Planet:Tron/ Location:?**

Joey looked at the portal that lead to his next destination.

Joey: are you sure they are there Crator, I mean just look at that image.. its adorable

Crator: you heard the report, "evil genius scientist", it cant get much clearer than that.

Joey:but shouldn't we at least go back a little further to get all the facts?

Crator:rules are rules. The orders say This time period so that's when we're going

Joey(impatiently): FINE

Crator went over to the computer to type in the coordinates that the orders gave.

The gateway came to life and the two stood next to each other in front of it.

Joey:Ready?

Crator:ready

and with that they stepped into the swirling vortex and vanished.

* * *

**UNIVERSE:TURO/ Planet:Earth/ Location:Gantu's ship**

WARNING EXPIREMENT ACTIVATED

WARNING EXPIREMENT ACTIVATED

WARNING EXPIREMENT ACTIVATED

625(roiling over in bed):is someone gunna get that?

WARNING EXPIREMENT ACTIVATED

625:fine jeez

625 sat up and sleepily waddled over to Gantu's bed.

625: Hey blubber but, nappy times over...HELLO?

WARNING EXPIREMENT ACTIVATED

625 climbed up the bed went to the huge pillow and was just about to kick Gantu in the side of the head ,when he noticed a flaw in his plan, there was no head, or Gantu for that matter, just a huge indent where he shouldn't been.

625:looks like hes wandered off again, oh well ill just call the pound later to see if they find him

WARNING EXPIREMENT ACTIVATED

625:ALRIGHT IM COMING!

He plopped down off the bed and made his way over to the pod container.

WARNING EXPIREMENT NUMBER... UNKNOWN NUMBER ACTIVATED PRIMARY FUNCTION …. UNKNOWN FUNCTION

625: what the heck is that supposed to mean... oh well time for breakfast

he walked to the galley and took out the bread, but stopped when a pile of papers fell out from the Cabinet.

625: oh great puzzle time

he said this because he knew this was one of Gantu's notes which, since Gantu's handwriting was huge he had to write on several pieces of paper. 625 assembled the note in what appeared to be the correct order and read it out loud.

625: wow even his writing is pudgy.. eh hem..

"625,

I'm leeving you catch the

experiments

yourself

yoo and Hamster stink bye

forever

-Gantu

625:why that stinkin pile of blitznak. I'll

(the video screen powered on)

Hamsterveil:GANTU! Why are you just SITTING THERE WHEN THERE'S A...Gantu?

Where did he go to?

625: Fishface?, he left I dono where he went

Hamsterveil: did you check the pound?

625:No I mean he flew the coop

Hamsterveil:WHAT?

625: and he left this note(holding the note up to the videoscreen)

Hamsterveil(after reading the note):I Will show that stinky Failure of a fish who realy stinks

625:ya you do that Gerbil man, and ho exactly do you plan to find him?

Hamsterveil:Hamster! Hamster man... I Mean Veil GRAAAAA well until I find him 625 you will be the one capturing the experiments

625:What why should I ?

Hamsterveil:because there will be no more making of the sandwiches UNTIL YOU CATCH ONE!

625:but

Hamsterveil:there will be no buts!

The video screen powers off.

625:BLITZNAK

* * *

**UNIVERSE:TURO/ Planet:Earth/ Location:forest near Gantu's ship**

625(mumbling while pushing branches out of the way):stupid fish breath ikypatooka big dummy blubber butted... and I didn't even get breakfast.

He was so busy whining he didn't notice where he was going and fell into a ditch and roiled down to the bottom right on top of something.

625(sitting up rubbing his head): ow my patooki... whats this?

He turned around to see a seemingly unconscious experiment laying on its back in the center of the ditch. 625 promptly found a stick and commenced poking the unconscious small blue thing until it stirred slightly which caused 625 to jump back. The experiments eyes popped open and he quickly flew onto his feet looking strait at 625.

625(slowly approaching the creature): calm down little fella, I'm not gunna hut ya, I'm just guna put you In this glass container and teleport you to a bad tempered gerbil-like thing in a different galaxy.

With that the creature took of running

625:come on! (and started to follow the little thing which seemed to be a bit clumsy walking around)

Eventually 625 cornered it against a huge pile of boulders, and slowly inched ahead.

The experiment suddenly grabbed one of the huge boulders and with a surprised look on its face lifted it over its head, growled threateningly, then lost its balance and dropped the boulder on itself.

625(beginning to walk away): oh well looks like I'm not getting this one...

videophone(Hamsterveil's voice):625! That better be the sound of you capturing that experiment I am hearing with my ears!

625:But he's underneath a BOULDER!

Hamsterveil:i don't care it if its a mountain stop being lazy and GET THAT EXPERIMENT!

625(quite annoyed):fine rat boy..

Hamsterveil:i am not rat I am(625 hangs up)

625 proceeds to use just enough of his super strength to nudge the boulder off the now again unconscious experiment and put the capture container over him.

625(says to himself):i need a partner, or at least someone to do all the dirty work for me...

then he looks to the small blue thing in his containment pod and smiles deviously,

625:and I think I just found a volunteer


	2. The Explosion

**Universe:Turo /Location:Galaxy /Defense Industries**

* * *

Dust clears in Jumba's lab, there is broken glass and objects thrown every-wear the place is complete mess.

**Jumba:** ugg (coughs) my head is to being in much pain

Crator is also coming to from the explosion about 10 minuets before.

**Crator:** Wha.. who... (gets up on knees and yells) JOEY?... Joey?

he looks over at Jumba and angrily grabs him

**Crator(**yelling): Wheres Joey?

**Jumba:** What is to being this Joey?

**Crator(**more agitated): My BEST FRIEND! The one I came in here with To stop You!

**Jumba:** Oh him... I don't know... but now let me be asking to you where is 700?

**Crator(**confused):Who?

**Jumba:** The one you came in here to stop me from Creating, I'm guessing that is why you barged in... Am I correct?

**Crator:**oh that …. I don't know about him, but I know you did something to Joey...(shakes Jumba) now spill it WHERE IS HE!

**Jumba:** I Have Been Telling You Before, I do not know... Why did you try to stop me from creating my latest creation in the first place?

Crator lets go of Jumba and trys to push him back but stumbles backward from Jumba because Jumba is to large for him to push

**Crator:** I Came Here to stop you a so called EVIL GENIUS from creating an EVIL genetic experiment to destroy the universe!

**Jumba:** BAHH you must have Jumba confused with other Evil genius somewhere, I don't make evil experiments anymore, only slightly evil experiments, none to destroy universe.

**Crator(**dumfounded): Say wa...?

**Jumba:** Yes I gave up the very evil many years ago... and who are you to be barging in here telling Jumba he cant do evil Anyways?

**Crator:** I am agent Crator Of The IUDP sort of like an inter-universal police, me and my partner joey got orders for this universe saying that someone was creating Genetic Experiments capable of interfering with other universes and affecting a whole universe

**Jumba:** well you are coming a teensy bit too late to be stopping that, That was years ago, but genius experiment 626 and little girl have taken care of that and all experiments are un-evil now.

**Crator(**looking around):well that still doesn't explain where Joey and 600-

**Jumba(**interrupting):700,

**Crator:**700, went

Crator takes a few steeps toward the smashed container where the incomplete experiment 700 was a few moments before . He puts his hand on his chin and closes his eyes. After contemplating for a minuet he turns back toward Jumba

**Crator:**-Mr. Joomba?

**Jumba:**thats Jumba

**Crator(**almost with respect):Sorry Jumba, I request permission to scan and take readings of this area to aid in determining the whereabouts of my partner and your Creation.

**Jumba(**surprised at the sudden formality of the Gold colored Creature): WHAT, FIRST YOU ARE TO BE BREAKING INTO MY LAB AND SHAKING ME THEN YOU ARE TO BE ASKING PERMITION TO SCAN MY LAB?... ok... but why so formal all of the sudden and what is with the sudden changing in the now asking permission?

**Crator:**When I'm in another universe I'm not to interfere without permission to do so, unless my orders state otherwise. And since your not an evil genius and not currently a threat this does not fall under my orders.  
**Jumba:**oh... Well while you do that I will go to be checking computer records of what happened before and during explosion

Crator took out a small clear blue cube and held it up

**Crator(**happily): OK sparks do your Thing

the cube also known as Sparks or Sparky lit up and a clear blue hologram image of a small dinosaur like thing appeared on the top of the cube

**Sparky(**with joy): oaky Dokey Boss

and with that the cube started floating around the area, scanning objects around the room, while the little hologram was seen with glasses on sitting on an also holographic desks on top of the cube, doing holographic paperwork and using a holographic calculator.

Jumba never looked up from his computer except to look at he screen.

Crater just watched with a worried look on his face and wondered

_Joey Where Did You Go This Time?_

**UNIVERSE:TURO /Planet:Earth /Location:Gantu's Ship**

**

* * *

**

625 sat spreading mustard on a slice of bread while staring at the experiment in the upside-down half of the capture container

the experiment just sat their staring back. He couldn't remember anything, then again he could barely remember he was SUPPOSED TO remember something, he remembered a flash of light a yell then waking up under the but of the orangish gopher looking thing

they both sat staring at each other intently, until the unknown experiment started to twitch suddenly 625 looked at him enthusiastic and intently and leaned closer.

**625:**Come on... Come on …. Do something!

The experiment shook more, opened its mouth and... sneezed...

**625**(disappointed):You gotta be kidding me, do something,(annoyed) you gotta do something or I don't get paid, and if I don't get paid than its bye bye , pastrami on rye,... hey that rhymes... but that's not the poin-

Hamsterveil(suddenly appearing on the video phone):625 you lazy orange gopher! why is it you have not in your laziness sent me that EXPERIMENT(theirs no response as 625 continues staring as he did before)625!

**625:** I heard ya gerbil-but I'm not sending ya this one

**Hamsterveil:**WHATTTTT! Your insolence is insolencish...(of to the side) no thats not a word (back at 625) isnolencin...insolenciator...(625 lets out a chuckle at the gerbils frustration) NOT FOLLOWING MY ORDERS LIKE!

**625:** don't blow a gasket fur head I'm using this one as an assistant, someone to do my dirty work while I relax.

**Hamsterveil:**OHHH I am seeing now, just like you did when the giant failure of a fish was in charge. So what does he do?

**625:** Not a Clue

**Hamsterveil:** Well did you use the scanner container thing that contains the experiments.

**625:** I did nothing it just keeps saying its an unknown experiment all I know is its super strong and fast enough to give me a cramp from running.

**Hamsterveil:**hmm. Well just keep catching experiments or remember there will be no eating of the delicious sandwiches. (the screen goes black)

**625:**sheesh what irked him?, well where were we?

And they went back to watching eachother as the unknown experiment twitch again

the camera switches to the outside of the ship as we hear 625 yelling

**625:**Come on... Come on ….

ACHOOOOOOO!

**625:**BLIZNAK!

* * *

End part 2 more coming soon


End file.
